Youkubo o Sakebe
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Kelas matematika gaduh dikarenakan Kurenai-sensei mendadak ada rapat, sehingga jam pelajaran dikelas matematika kosong. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan siswa-siswa di kelas itu pada jam pelajaran yang kosong?


Youkubo o Sakebe

Author : Akira Veronica Lianis

Pair: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Genre: Romance & humor

Rate: M atau T+ ya ?(saya gk terlalu tahu ini rate-nya apa)

Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Sasuke-kun bukan Masashi #plakk

A/N: Saya pernah publish ini di page tercinta saya_Jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca please jangan cap saya sebagai anak gk kreatif_Ini asli buatan saya loh_

^^Enjoy^^

Gaduh. Itulah yang terjadi dikelas Matematika saat Kurenai-sensei mendadak ada rapat dinas di kota bersama guru mata pelajaran Matematika di seluruh Kotogakko negeri Api. Tetapi Kurenai-sensei tak begitu saja meninggalkan penghuni kelas Matematika hari ini. Ia memberikan tugas yang bejibun banyaknya pada siswa yang ditinggalkannya. Namun itu bukanlah suatu halangan bagi siswa penghuni kelas Matematika hari ini untuk tidak gaduh seperti kebiasaan mereka ketika mendapatkan jam pelajaran kosong dikelas lain.

"Kemarin di kelas Bahasa juga kosong karena Iruka-sensei absen tidak masuk. Sekarang, dikelas Matematika juga kosong. Hnn… Jadi membosankan… Percuma aku sekolah bayar mahal, tapi nyatanya disini aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Menyebalkan!" gerutu salah satu siswa yang dengan jengkelnya melempar buku Matematikanya ke tempat sampah.

"Sasuke-kun marah ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Nggak!" Gertak Sasuke membuat gadis itu ketakutan.

"Idih… Jahatnya…" Ledek teman sebangku Sasuke.

"Diam kau Sai!" Bentak Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak ke pojok kelas.

Tampak di pojok kelas itu terdapat tiga orang siswa sedang asyik bermain kartu.

"Yeah! Full House!" kata seorang pemuda bertanda lahir segitiga di pipinya sambil memperlihatkan 5 kartu ditangannya.

"Yahh… Kalah lagi…" Keluh pemuda bermata lavender.

"Kamu masih bisa menang tadi Neji! Sedangkan aku, sejak awal sampai sekarang tidak menang-menang." Seru seorang pemuda pirang sambil menunjuk pemuda bermata lavender itu.

"Huh! Ya sudah! Kita sudahi saja permainan ini kalau Kiba terus yang menang." Cetus Neji seraya memberesi kartu-kartu yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Kok di sudahi?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung diantara mereka bertiga.

"Udah bosen!" Jawab pemuda pirang sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja.

"Kalau begitu, kita goda gadis-gadis saja. Kan seru." Celetuk Kiba dengan wajah sumringah.

"oi-oi-oi! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Kiba?" Tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda bertampang malas yang kemudian duduk disamping Kiba.

Kiba hanya terkekeh sambil menunjukkan telunjuk dan jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' sebagai isyarat damai. Tapi pemuda bertampang mala situ cuma mendengus dan membuang muka kearah papan.

"Hei! Kalian! Kalian tahu tidak apa bedanya Neji sama orang buta di Indonesia?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disamping Neji.

"Heh?! Memangnya apa Gaara?" Sahut Shikamaru.

"Hmm… Kalau orang buta di Indonesia itu kebanyakan ahli memijat orang yang pegal-pegal. Kalau Neji ahli memijat 'junior'ku." Tukas Gaara dengan seringaian mesum.

Siswa yang berada dipojok kelas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar gombalan mesum dari sang Sabaku Gaara, uke dari Hyuga Neji. Sedangkan Neji terlihat sweatdrop mendengar gombalan sang uke.

"Hei! Kalian tahu tidak kenapa Gaara tidak punya alis diwajahnya?" Celetuk Neji dengan penuh dendam.

"Karena takdir!" Jawab Kiba.

"Salah." Ucap Neji.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena alisnya tumbuh di 'junior'nya." Jawab Neji dengan puas.

Lagi-lagi tawa pecah diantara kumpulan para pemuda abnormal itu, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Hei! Aku juga bisa loh… Kalian tahu tidak apa bedanya Naruto sama kucing?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang bersuara.

"Kalau kucing punya ekor, kalau Naruto tidak punya." Tebak Gaara.

"Salah."

"Kalau kucing kumisnya asli, kalau Naruto kumisnya palsu." Tebak Shikamaru.

"Salah."

"Memang apa sih teme? Kok aku penasaran." Tanya Naruto.

"Kucing kalau lagi bercinta itu bunyinya, 'aungh…ergghh…' Naruto kalau lagi bercinta itu bunyinya, 'uhh~emhh~ahhh~nhh~ayo terus teme~emhhh~'." Jawab Sasuke yang membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

"MESUM!" Jerit para siswa yang ada disitu.

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut sambil melirik Naruto yang terkekeh.

"Sekarang giliranku teme!" ujar Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Ayo Naruto, jangan terlalu mesum seperti seme-mu ya…" Kata Kiba.

"Oke! Kalian tahu tidak apa bedanya Sasuke sama ayam?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Kamu niat ngasih tebakan atau menghina Naruto.?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan sebaris senyum.

"Kalau Sasuke gak punya jengger, kalau ayam punya jengger." Tebak Shikamaru.

"Salah!"

"Kalau Sasuke nggak bisa berkokok. Kalau ayam bisa berkokok!" Tebak Neji.

"Masih salah."

"Nyerah deh."

"Baiklah. Jawabannya, kalau ayam itu membangunkan manusia di pagi hari. Kalau Sasuke, membangunkan 'junior'ku dimalam hari."

Sontak yang mendengar itu menjadi terpingkal-pingkal karena gombalan Naruto pada Sasuke yang cukup lucu ditelinga mereka. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak tertawa mendengar gombalan Naruto, Ia segera berfikir untuk menggombali Naruto lagi.

"Hei! Kalian tahu tidak apa bedanya anjing sama Naruto?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Ujar Kiba.

"Memangnya apa Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

"Kalau Anjing sukanya jilat-jilat muka manusia, kalau Naruto sukanya jilat-jilat 'junior'ku." Jawab Sasuke yang sukses membuat semuanya sweatdrop dan mual-mual.

"DASAR MESUM!" Umpat Neji, Gaara, Kiba, dan Shikamaru hampir bersamaan.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lemparkan senyum khas-nya pada teman-temannya lalu menarik lengan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Kalian mau yang lebih mesum lagi?" Tawar Sasuke pada teman-temannya yang melongo tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme?!" Tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Membenarkan ucapan mereka kalau aku memang mesum." Jawab Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tembok.

Naruto tak dapat bergerak lagi jadinya saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok. Saat itulah kebanggaan Sasuke menempel dan bergesekan dengan kebanggaan Naruto, hal yang membuat Naruto tak dapat menolak karena nikmat.

"Oi Sasuke! Apa kau tidak malu? Kalau mau becinta jangan disini." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Iya nih… Sasuke. Jangan mengeluarkan gairahmu seperti itu di depan kami, jadi kepingin nih." Sahut Kiba yang berhadiah satu cubitan manja dari Shikamaru.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan teman-temannya, malahan Ia dengan agresifnya mengulum bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan pelan. Kemudian lidahnya-pun mulai ikut bermain bersama lidah Naruto yang sudah menunggu di rongga mulut Naruto. Sementara itu, tangan Sasuke dengan lincahnya menelusuri tubuh Naruto dengan sesekali meremas bagian sensitive dari Naruto.

"Di-dia gila sekali…" ucap Kiba sambil mengusap sesuatu dari hidungnya yang menetes sedikit.

Sasuke berhenti. Bibir dan tangannya berhenti bermain cinta bersama uke-nya yang terlanjur nafsu.

"Kita lanjutkan dimana ini Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Toilet. Atau di kolong tempat tidur UKS." Usul Naruto.

Sasuke segera menarik lengan uke-nya ke sebuah tempat yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Tak di pedulikannya tatapan tak rela dari para fujodanshi dikelasnya yang nge-fans berat dengan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun! Disini saja gapapa kan…"

"Nanti kalian mimisan."

"Nggak kok! Janji deh!"

Sasuke tak peduli dan terus menyeret uke-nye keluar kelas.

"Disini saja Sasuke-kun! Kami ingin lihat kau menggagahi Naruto disini."

"Kami sudah siapkan sekardus tisu kok Sasuke-kun!"

Teriakan dan jeritan para fujodanshi tak dipedulikan lagi oleh Sasuke. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya dia memuaskan hasrat bercintanya dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam dirinya.

~The end~

Please review-nya ya...


End file.
